Will Scarlett (Harry Lloyd)
Will Scarlet ist eine Figur der Serie Robin Hood und basiert auf der gleichnamigen Figur aus der Robin Hood-Legende. Der 18-Jährige Sohn des Tischlers von Locksley, ist der Chefingenieur der Outlaws. Außerdem ist er das jüngste Mitglied der Bande. Er kann alles bauen, solange es aus Holz ist. Wills Familie hat in Robin of Locksleys Abwesenheit unter Sir Guy of Gisborne gelitten, der den Grundbesitz von Robin betrieben hat - und er ist eine ständige Erinnerung an die Bedeutung des andauernden Kampfes der Gruppe. Er bleibt oft im Hintergrund und ist eher still, aber davon überzeugt, dass der Sheriff von Nottingham besiegt werden kann. Er kämpft mit zwei Äxten. Weil er, sein Bruder Luke und ein Junge Mehl gestohlen haben, sollen sie mit Allan a Dale gehängt werden. Doch Robin rettet sie und Will und Allan flüchten mit Robin und Much in den Wald. Als sie in Der Steuerinspektor kömmt! eingesperrt sind, gelingt es ihm durch sein handwerkliches Geschick einen Schlüssel aus Holz nachzumachen. Als Djaq einmal in Gefangenschaft ist, gesteht er, dass er sie liebt, was sich in der ganzen Zeit der Serie auch nicht ändern wird. In Ein Festival der Schmerzen gibt Will sich als Gefangener aus, um die anderen Gefangenen zu befreien. Als alle annehmen, dass der König zurückgekehrt ist, will er sich mit Allan a Dale mit dem erbeuteten Geld nach Scarborough absetzen, aber sie entschieden sich dagegen. thumb|260px|left In der zweiten Staffel kommen sein Vater Dan Scarlet und sein Bruder Luke, um ihn zu seiner Tante mitzunehmen. Er will aber seinem Vater zeigen, was er sich in Nottingham aufgebaut hat. Als der Sheriff Lügen über eine Seuche verbreitet, wagt Dan es öffentlich gegen den Sheriff zu rebellieren, da er nicht erträgt, dass Will ihn für einen Feigling hält. Aber noch bevor er die Lügen des Sherifffs ganz aufgedeckt hat, wird er von den Wachen erstochen. Will, der sich für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich fühlt, plant daraufhin eine Racheaktion, die ihm fast gelingt. Doch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Nottingham zerstört wird, wenn der Sheriff stirbt, wollen die anderen Outlaws das auf jeden Fall verhindern. Um Will dazu zu bringen das Gegengift heraus zu rücken, tut Robin so, als würde er das selbe Gift wie der Sheriff schlucken. Völlig entsetzt verrät Will sofort den Standort und es gelingt ihnen so das Leben des Sheriffs zu retten. Will wird in Lardners Ring gefangen genommen, kann aber durch die unerwartete Hilfe von Allan a Dale, der zu der Zeit schon in den Diensten Guy of Gisborne ist, fliehen. In der darauffolgenden Folge erhält er von Robin den Auftrag auf Lady Marian in Nottingham aufzupassen, weil Nottingham zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Prinz John`s Armee zerstört werden soll, da angenommen wird, dass der Sheriff tot ist. Als ihn Allan dort fragt, ob er zurückkommen kann verneint er vehement, doch als sie später denken, dass ein Kampf unausweichlich ist, haben sie wieder Vertrauen zueinander. In [http://de.robinhood.wikia.com/wiki/Wir_sind_Robin_Hood_(1) "Wir sind Robin Hood (1)"] gestehen sich Will und Djaq im Angesicht des Todes ihre Liebe. Als sie im heiligen Land sind bleiben Will und Djaq dort um sich zusammen ein Leben aufzubauen. In der dritten Staffel kommt Will nicht mehr vor. Auch in der Legende kommt Will als treuer Freund Robins vor und wird dort schon in den ersten Geschichten erwähnt. Er taucht auch in fast jeder Verfilmung auf, allerdings meist nur als Nebenrolle. Folgenauftritte Galerie will_scarlett_solo-200x300.jpg Will.jpg Will and Djaq.jpg Will Scarlett.JPG Djaq und Will.jpg Allan und Will.png Robinhood season 2.jpg Kategorie:Charakter (Serie 2006)